


Testing, testing!

by RandomTester (Madrone)



Series: Testing stuff [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Author is new to this, Chapter 1 is strange, Chapter 2 is filled with, Disregard this, Other, Randomness, Tags May Change, Testing AO3 HTML, Where did that come from?, and weirdly humorous, even more gibberish, gibberish, they probably will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrone/pseuds/RandomTester
Summary: Don't click on this. Seriously, it's just random stuff. I'm trying to figure out how AO3 works 'cause I'm new here soo, yeah. Thanks or whatever!
Relationships: Author/Idea
Series: Testing stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Testing HTML

**Author's Note:**

> This is a testing fic, I'm touch typing. Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can add chapter notes too?!

Hi there!  
This is a testing page for Ao3's HTML. So if you were looking for a real fic, sorry, not here (you mayy have seen that from the summary and the tags _and_ the **Author's note** top and  bottom)  
Though you _probably_ haven't seen the bottom **Author's note** , ~~unless you read from the bottom up~~. Who am I kidding! Everyone does that.

_Anyway!_ As I was saying, this is just a tester fic... aand now I'm repeating myself. Great! Not really, it's definitely not great *sigh* Oh well.  
The point is, disregard any and all text in this fic 'cause it's all stupid gibberish. 

~~By the way, you can hover your cursor above the word "gibberish".~~  
~~*Wink Wink*~~  


Whatever. I don't even know anymore.  
I'm out till next chapter, which will be filled with "even more gibberish". Yay. Not.

 _Madrone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally abusing this Notes section!


	2. Chapter 2? Is that what I'm supposed to write here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? Do I need to write _another_ summary??  
> And now I just think I'm using too many question marks.  
> ... or am I?
> 
> ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
> ... is that too many?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Chapter notes!

So apparently it's Feb 2020 now. Does Feb stand for _February_ or...?  
No?  
Yes?  
Kidding kidding, I know what Feb means.  
... Right?  
Fine I'll stop with the question marks now. For real this time. **I mean it.**

Okay I'm tired of this now. (And anyway, you wouldn't get the joke unless you had read the Chapter summary and the Series summary) so yeah. 

**On to the weird gibberish fonts!**

# Random Title!

## ... random subtitle

### Random whatever-this-is... A heading?

#### Text bla bla bla text.

  


##### Bla bla bla yawn bla bla bla - seriously, why are you even _reading_ this?! This is _soooo gibberish._

###### Totally random thingy

And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for, ~~MORE GIBBERISH~~ *cough cough* sorry, not that.  
What I REALLY meant to say was - **And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for!**

> Even more gibberish!  
>  'Cause I literally  
>  have no idea  
>  what I'm  
>  doing!

  
The End.

_The Enndd!_

**THE END!**

God this is exhausting! Okay, I am _done!_ I'm leaving! **GOODBYE!**

_Madrone_

...

There may or may not be another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Notes!


	3. Ok, why did I continue this monstrosity? You know what, just don't read this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. All you need to do is read the Chapter title. Just read it. READ IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhh myyyy Godddd!!!!  
> Read the Chapter title already!!!!!

~~Whhhhhyyyyyy.~~  
**This is why we can't have good things.** Because Authors like _me_ do stuff like this and continue updating terrible fics.

I Can't take this!

So...

I guess this is Goodbye...

Goodbye  
(Until the next part in the series. Oops)

_Madrone_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well someone obviously can't read the Chapter title.  
> Unless... you started reading from the bottom!

**Author's Note:**

> More random stuff so I have an excuse to write an Author's note. ;)


End file.
